Black Star Digimon
by DigimonExvolution
Summary: Rumors has it that a strange, powerful digimon on the loose and is determined to make ends meet by destroying the world in less than a month. The figure of the digimon looks exactly like Renamon but in a different series of appearances.


Staring out in the opening and watching the citizens do their usuals, Renamon and her partner, Rika Nonaka has been spending less time with each other for some strange reason. The battles that they have been through together has been feeling a bit rocky, too rocky. Since they didn't have that much in common, Rika, without saying a word, has walked away from Renamon into thinking that she couldn't be worth her time anymore. Nonaka suddenly disappeared into the walking crowd with the city lights flashing over their heads.

_Rika, _Renamon thought while looking beyond at her friend _or _enemy. She must know what is going on in Rika's head. The more time that she waits for it to come out, the less time she would have on Earth with her. Her time has yet to come before she is forced to return home back to the digital world.

So she thought of something fast as she bend on one of her knees and began to disappear with a flash of a step and began her search for Rika. Its been a few hours since Renamon began her search for Rika and she still doesn't seem to have a clue where her destination is at.

The moonlight gazing above Renamon's beautiful, furry figure, has made her feel more than a goddess that the gods have sent down for Nonaka. She and Rika have been learning some new abilities after the epic battle with the D-Reaper and saving not only the Digital world, but Earth as well.

_I pray that Rika is OK. _Renamon occasionally thought when she jumped onto the rooftop of a house. _The more the merrier. _

As soon as Renamon was about to make a jump to another building, she heard a teenager screaming from at least a few miles ahead of her point. She flashed in a blink of an eye and rushed to the scene.

The screaming was getting louder and louder for Renamon as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The effects on both her knees were killing her and she would have taken a breather. Unfortunately, for the yellow vixen digimon, there was no time for her to relax and regain her energy to run some more.

The howling winds has gave Renamon chills for her to stay focus on the situation that she is getting herself into. Analyzing the noise that was colliding with her ears, her body suddenly twitched like something has struck her.

The calm wind has forced her body to be motionless for a few moments with the intentions of finding the teenager's scream.

At the house, where the carnage of yelling is taking place, there was a digimon that looked exactly like Renamon; but oddly different. Her figure was shown as a black and purple version of Renamon. The fur is darker than black, the blue horror eyes that would terrify all heroes and beings, even the tiniest animals on Earth, black claws that are intense enough to cut through boulders, rocks, and develop short-cuts through volcanoes in order to get to the bottom.

The black digimon stood right in front of the teenager that was shielding herself with her arms blocking her upper part of her body and keeping her eyes closed.

"Who... who are you and what kind of a digimon are you? You look just like Renamon," the girl asked as she felt the rain coming from her eyes and sniffed.

The digimon did not reply to the question. Instead, she grabbed the teenager by the collar of her shirt, gripped her paw onto the shirt, pressed the victim up against the wall, and covered her mouth with a single finger before she started screaming for help.

"Now, now, my dear, there's no need to be scared of anything," said the ominous digimon in a smooth tone. The girl finally calmed herself down and allowed her heart to beat at a normal speed again. "I must know something from you. How do I find Renamon?"

The girl bit her lower lip before signing and giving out the answers. She promised Rika that she wouldn't mention anything about her to anyone or anything. But most promises are to be crushed and despicable by those that others can't trust to keep.

"Well spit it out," it replied to her fear. "The only way on how you're going to live is if you tell me the truth and not be afraid to say anything."

When the girl was about to answer her, the digimon turned around and saw a yellow vixen standing in the front door with her left hand hovering and sticking onto her hip; like she's in a fashion show.

"Leave the girl alone!" Renamon demanded forcefully as she charged at the villainous enemy.

"Hold it, little sister," it raised its' free paw up while having the other arm pressed up against the girl's neck. She was barely running out of air for her lungs to receive. She began to move her legs around to beg the enemy to let her go.

"How do you even know my name? Who are you and what do you want?" Too much questions were being asked by Renamon as she jumped in the air and used her diamond storm and short the sharp, shiny items at her target.

Within a few seconds, the villian vanished with the black fog swirling around her and foreced her body to go right behind Renamon, and the bottom of her foot onto her head and forced her body to go straight through the wooden ground and into the basement. Some of the pieces of wood from the floor had rotted onto her furry body.

She grunted a little bit and started coughing while trying to claim her breath to come back to her lungs without making any sudden hesitation.

"It's good to not be like your sister anymore, Renamon."

When Renamon busted out of the pile of woods, she had a couple of splinters stuck inside of her arms legs, and left ear. She grunted with high pressure and was doing her best to avoid the pain. The woods have smashed themselves into shelves, garage items, four lawnmowers, and an expensive T.V set.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but you need to leave and-" before she could finish her sentence, her eyes started flashing wide open as she completely recognized the image of the digimon. "Lin- Lindr-" She could bare to finish saying the character's name as she dropped her guard and was frozen solid.

Staring out in the opening and watching the citizens do their usuals, Renamon and her partner, Rika Nonaka has been spending less time with each other for some strange reason. The battles that they have been through together have been feeling a bit rocky, too rocky. Since they didn't have that much in common, Rika, without saying a word, has walked away from Renamon into thinking that she couldn't be worth her time anymore. Nonaka suddenly disappeared into the walking crowd with the city lights flashing over their heads.

emRika, /emRenamon thought while looking beyond at her friend emor /emenemy. She must know what is going on in Rika's head. The more time that she waits for it to come out, the less time she would have on Earth with her. Her time has yet to come before she is forced to return home back to the digital world.

So she thought of something fast as she bends on one of her knees and began to disappear with a flash of a step and began her search for Rika. It's been a few hours since Renamon began her search for Rika and she still doesn't seem to have a clue where her destination is at.

The moonlight gazing above Renamon's beautiful, furry figure has made her feel more than a goddess that the gods have sent down for Nonaka. She and Rika have been learning some new abilities after the epic battle with the D-Reaper and saving not only the Digital world, but Earth as well.

emI pray that Rika is OK. /emRenamon occasionally thought when she jumped onto the rooftop of a house. emThe more the merrier. /em

As soon as Renamon was about to make a jump to another building, she heard a teenager screaming from at least a few miles ahead of her point. She flashed in a blink of an eye and rushed to the scene.

"Lindramon," Renamon's voice erupted with rage before charging at her with Diamond Storm. The crystal needles began to flash right towards Lindramon, but felt something strange grabbing her legs. The force from her Diamond Storm has suddenly faded out before it could touch her.

Renamon quickly looked down and saw two foggy hands grabbing her ankles and driving her entire body down to the ground. Her stomach felt extremely numb from the impact as she nursed it with all her power and bolted back towards Lindramon.

The dark digimon stood there like a statue and took the blow like it was absolutely nothing to her. The first to her stomach that was launched by Renamon has made her run out of patients. She motioned her paw of to Renamon, gripped it with all her force, which made Renamon's emotions change to a pain look, and began bending it forward.

Feeling the stress that she's absorbing is causing her to fall on one of her knees and have the other on standing still like she's sitting on a chair.


End file.
